


Tan fresa.

by Derek_Daniel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derek_Daniel/pseuds/Derek_Daniel
Summary: No podía dejar de mirarle caminar por todo el bar, esa sonrisa, esa manera de contonearse. Estaba babeando por un hombre, uno realmente guapo que tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos marrones. Cabello revuelto y unos estúpidos anteojos que ocultaban a la perfección sus facciones. Le miró entrar agarrando la mano de una despampanante mujer de cabello negro, que se lo llevó al baño tan rápido estuvieron enfrente de otros. Y no podía negar que el cambio de atuendo y look le quedaba de maravilla. Era lo único bueno que le había dado esa niña fresa, porque después de eso logro observar como regresaba noche tras noche al bar con el look perfecto y sin esa chiquilla rondando le.Tal vez acercarse no fuera tan malo. Eso fue hasta que miró a la mujer regresar e intentar acercarse a su nueva conquista. Qué el señor le perdone, pero por nada del mundo iba ha ceder en esta conquista.





	Tan fresa.

**Author's Note:**

> Un Au basado en una canción lo los Benders. Al principio sería un Steter pero aquí terminamos con el Saphael que más he amado escribir. Pueden encontrarme en Wattpad de igual manera por si alguno me encuentra por ahí.

El ritmo de la música le invadió invitándolo a bailar. Claramente podría conseguir ha alguna chica con facilidad. Pero sus dedos sujetaron con calma la cerveza que estaba tomando. Sus ganas para enamorar chicas eran las mismas desde la primera vez que vió aquel chico de cabello revuelto, ojos marrones que brillaban todos los viernes a la misma hora al obtener una cerveza fría, solamente una porque era mal bebedor. Lo sabía porque una vez algún chico de turno quiso invitarle otra, pero este nego diciendo que lo suyo no era tomar.  
No podía dejar de mirarle caminar por todo el bar, esa sonrisa, esa manera de contonearse. Estaba babeando por un hombre, uno realmente guapo que tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos marrones. Cabello revuelto y unos estúpidos anteojos que ocultaban a la perfección sus facciones. Le miró entrar agarrando la mano de una despampanante mujer de cabello negro, que se lo llevó al baño tan rápido estuvieron enfrente de otros. Y no podía negar que el cambio de atuendo y look le quedaba de maravilla.

—Cierra la boca Raphita—un hombre de cabello negro se deslizó en el taburete a lado suyo con la delicadeza de un felino—me preocuparía por ser tan evidente.

La broma fue sepultada detrás de un trago de whisky. Sonrió con nostalgia y los ojos de ese extraño color verdoso reluciendo travieso.

—Es guapa—confeso mirando a la chica tomada del brazo del joven de traje—pero siente que todo a su alrededor todo debe girar.

Raphael hizo una mueca apartando la mirada para centrarse en su cerveza.

—Lo trata como si fuera idiota—gruño el de rizos—se veía bien con su atuendo de nerd.

—una potente risa salió de los labios de su acompañante—Era guapo. Aún cuando usaba esos lentes horribles, resultaba guapo. Tu mejor que nadie debe saberlo.

Después de esa noche en la que Magnus se pasó ahogando penas a lado suyo pudo decir que era lo único bueno que le había dado esa niña fresa, porque después de eso logro observar como regresaba noche tras noche al bar con el look perfecto y sin esa chiquilla rondando le.  
Tal vez acercarse no fuera tan malo. Eso fue hasta que miró a la mujer regresar e intentar acercarse a su nueva conquista. Qué el señor le perdone, pero por nada del mundo iba ha ceder en esta conquista.

—¿Hoy vas a hacer algo?—pregunto él de cabello azabache al ver como regresaba la chica de cabello negro—Por qué parece que ella no está dispuesta ha rendirse.

—No se ve interesado—se apoyó contra la barra—pero esa perra no parece entender.

—Es una niña mimada—empujo su hombro con cuidado—ve con él y demuéstrale como es que el mundo gira alrededor de los tipos como nosotros.

Sonrió dejando de lado su trago y camino con confianza. El rock era su estilo de música preferido cuando estaba fuera del trabajo. Los ojos marrones se posaron en su silueta y la sonrisa traviesa cruzo su rostro, remarcando lo joven que era, su cabello rizado cayendo a la perfección en rostro, la chaqueta de cuero perfectamente colocada. Toda una trampa para conseguir su atención.

—¿Te molestaría darme una baile?—observo los ojos oscuros de la mujer.

—Chico, no eres mi tipo—hablo la mujer con voz asqueada y desdeñosa.

—No te estaba preguntando a ti—aparto la mirada para observar a su presa de la noche—¿Y te gustaría bailar?—extendió la mano con tranquilidad, sin demostrar cómo los nervios estaban consumiendo le ante un posible rechazo.

Las hermosas facciones de la pelinegra se arrugaron en una mueca de desprecio. Tomo su postura recta y elegante con la que había entrado al lugar. Se contuvo de insultar, pero tomo su bolso de manera tan ofendida. Esperando una respuesta, algo que pudiera cambiar la opinión de Raphael sobre que fue mala idea acercarse.

—Claro—le dió una sonrisa feliz y verdadera—suena divertido—tomo su mano jalando lo hasta la pista de baile.

La mujer zapateo enojada. Se cruzó de brazos observando a los dos chicos reír en un intento de baile tan improvisado como el rechazo que acaba de sufrir. Un hombre de aspecto elegante apareció a su lado con una sonrisa divertida. Cabello negro, ojos azules, sonrió mostrando una dentadura perfecta.

—Parece que alguien te ha ganado, Izzy—toco el hombro de la chica con marcada diversión—no es para nada feo.

—la mujer se volteó hecha una furia—¡Cállate Alec!—alzo un poco la voz para luego morderse la lengua, no era un lugar adecuado para hacer berrinche—¿Cuánto quiere tu novio por deshacerse del tipo?

—Alec observó al hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos verdosos que le miraba desde el otro lado del bar—Querida hermanita, el dinero de nuestros padres no tiene ningún poder aquí.

Se alejó dejando a su hermana haciendo berrinches. Su cita le estaba esperando con una copa en mano y una sonrisa divertida enmarcando su tan especial tono de ojos.

—¿Y qué opinas?—señalo a la pareja que se estaba besando en mitad del lugar.

—Se ven bien—sonrió sentándose a lado suyo—a diferencia de mi hermana que sigue intentando llamar la atención de Simon—acepto un trago de la copa de Magnus sin muchas ganas de pedir algo.

Magnus sonrió besando sus labios con intensidad perdiéndose el show que estaba teniendo lugar en la pista de baile.

—¡Cómo te atreves!—reprocho Izzy empujando a Raphael.

—¿Qué te pasa?—cuestiono el chico casi cayéndose—Nena se acabó—se mofo divertido—tú lo único que buscas es llamar la atención—se acercó a la chica con pasos seguros—pero el dinero de tus jefes aquí no tiene valor—pico su pecho através del escote que dejaba ver sus pechos—eres una niña fresa que piensa que todo a su alrededor debe girar.

—Eres un idiota—planto una cachetada en el rostro perfecto del muchacho—. No tenías ningún derecho a tomar a Simón. Era mío, yo lo Vi primero—reclamo en un berrinche de niña mimada.

—Vaya con la niña tan fresa.

—él de ojos marrones negó tomando al chico de ojos oscuros de la mano—Adios Izzy—murmuro mirando a la mujer—no me gusta sentir que todo debe ser como tú desees. Se acabó, yo no voy a ser un capricho que puedas comprar.

—Pero Simon...—suplico.

—Bye nena—sonrió triunfal el de rizos.

Raphael tomo al chico de la cintura, juntando sus caderas para darse la vuelta e irse a una mesa y tal vez llevarlo hasta lo más profundo de su vida. Pero por el momento el plan era ir por una copa de algo más fuerte que usan cerveza y llevarse al castaño hasta lo más profundo de su cama para hacerlo gritar de placer.


End file.
